


A daughter of faith

by evostevo1224



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood Loss, Human Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evostevo1224/pseuds/evostevo1224
Summary: You are the high priest, trying to get your daughter married so she won't be select for the next sacrifice.But she comes to you, and says she wants to offer herself on the altar...
Kudos: 1





	A daughter of faith

Each year, your country sacrifice a young maiden; age 18-25, to your God.

The high priest select the sacrifice from the qualifying girls, and over the past 10 years, only the daughters from the lower class were select. 

The God couldn’t take it anymore. He announced that the high priest was cheating, receiving bribes from the wealthy families, so their daughters were not select.

He executed the high priest himself, and named you the high priest.

He canceled that year’s sacrifice, and punished your country with plague and war.

It was a total mess.

He then required all sacrifices to be select by lot. All qualifying maidens have to enter, including royal princesses and daughters of the priests and noblemen. 

Your eldest daughter Monica just turned 18. She was a lovely girl, always helping with housework, taking care of younger siblings, and got good grades in school.

You were worried that she will be select for the next sacrifice. You and you wife were trying to get her married for the past couple of years, but your wife was being picky about her future son-in-law, and Monica remained unmarried and became qualify for the pick.

As the drawing day approached you were getting more worried about Monica getting select. You knew you were not supposed to think that way, but you just couldn’t help it. You kept telling your wife every night, “We need to get her married fast.”

One day Monica came to talk to you and your wife after dinner. “Dad and mom….I know you want to get me married so I won’t be picked, but I want to be in the next sacrifice.” Your wife turned your head to look at you, with her eyes wide opened and a shock look on her face.

You were also caught by surprise, but trying to hide your emotion. After a brief silence, you said, “sweet heart you don’t have to do it. We are going to draw a lot, and our God will decide who he wants to give her service.”

“Father please listen to me. You know better than anyone, a volunteer sacrifice is much more pleasing to the God than the one being select. I have the urge to give my service. I am seeing our country in a mess. I love my country, and my faith in God is strong. I believe I am the best option. I will bring blessing to our country.”

You said, “I also know better than anyone how it is to be slain on the altar. It’s a painful death for the sacrifice, and it’s heartbreaking to the parent…”

“But you are the high priest daddy. You need to put your own feeling and interest aside. You should be proud of me. Please daddy, mommy, sacrifice me. My faith has never been so strong. I know I can do it. I know my offering will please our God and fix our country. I will not bring shame to my family. I will not bring shame to our country!”

Your wife said with tears in her eyes,” Monica, you are right. I don’t want you to die on the altar, but I think you are doing a great thing. You are going to save people lives. You are going to save our country. You are very brave and I am very proud of you. “

“Oh mommy….”

You sighed and said, “You have been a good daughter Monica. I am so proud of you. May the God be kind to you and bless us with your sacrifice!”

The three of you hugged and cried together. 

“Daddy I have one more request.” Monica said, clearing up her tears.

“Yes, anything for you, sweetie.” You said.

“Daddy, I know you can assign any other priest to do the job, but I want you to sacrifice me. Please daddy.”

Your heart felt like the sacrificial knife was striking onto it. Not only that you daughter asked to be sacrificed, she also asked that you sacrifice her yourself... 

You felt that God was testing your belief. You finally said, “Yes Monica, I will.”

The day finally came, when Monica was going to give her service on the altar. The dancers and singers were performing on the platform for the ceremony, but your heart was not in it. Monica, sitting next to you, didn’t seem concerned at all, and was enjoying the performance.

When the performance finished, you walked up to the platform, and prayed to God on behalf of the people. You then announced it was time to sacrifice, and signaled Monica to come up. She bade farewell to your wife and younger son and daughter, and walked up to the platform. The crowd gave her a standing ovation. When she reached you, you signaled the crowd to quiet and sit down. You hugged your daughter for the very last time, and said, “Monica, the best thing in my life is having you as my daughter. Thank you for being a great daughter, and sacrificing your life for the sake of our country. I am very proud of you and I love you! ” Monica said, “Daddy, thank you for loving me and everything you gave me. I love you too! You are a great man I always look-up to you. Please take care and I will watch over you guys from heaven.”

It was very hard, but you still managed to hold your tears. You asked Monica to turn around, while facing the audience, disrobe herself. She removed a white thin gown, the only piece of garment she was wearing, and present herself naked in front of the audience. Monica had grown into a charming young woman with a beautiful body. The crowd were amazed by her beauty and cheered. Your assistant came forward with a box, containing the sacrificial knife in it. Immediately Monica stared at the knife that was going to end her life. You said to Monica in a low voice, “my dear, please sit on the altar facing the statue, pray to God, and nod when you are ready.” Monica walked calmly and slowly to the altar, sat on it and silently prayed for God to have mercy on her soul. You took the knife from the box, and followed her slowly. You stood behind her waiting for her to finish her prayers. Finally, she raised her head, and nodded twice. Two assistant priests came to each of her side, took her hands, and stretched them outward. Another assistant priest, holding a bowl in his hands, kneeled before her and positioned the bowl in front of her neck. 

You took a deep breath, as you had to imagine that the girl you were sacrificing was not your daughter. 

“My dear, try your best to be still, and relax your body, and do not struggle to keep your life. Just let yourself go and it will be over before you know it. “You said with a hefty heart. 

“I will, daddy. Farewell.” She spoke her last words.

As you brought the knife over to Monica’s neck, you could hear her heart pumping loud and fast. Monica took a deep breath, and swallowed hard, as the tip of the sharp knife touched her skin. You pressed the knife deep into her throat, and slowly cutting across her windpipe with it. Blood streaming out from her throat, staining the knife and your hand. The tearing sound as you cut through your daughter’s windpipe also tore your heart. Your daughter was suffering from the pain in her neck, and you were suffering from the pain in your heart. The two priests were holding her hands taut to keep her body steady and the third priest with the bowl collecting her blood. Monica had her eyes wide opened, as she was struggling to breathe. She wanted to scream from the pain, but she could not. Then her body trembled and shook violently, and the flow of her blood began to slow down. Her eyelids kept dropping and she tried to keep them opened, but in the end she gave up, and let herself went into darkness. 

The flow of Monica’s flood finally stopped, and she drew her last breath already. The priest holding the bowl poured her blood onto the statue of your God, bathing it with the red fluid. Two assistant priests removed her corpse from the altar. The sacrifice ceremony had been complete. 

Thanks to the sacrifice of your daughter of faith, your country had a blessed year. The plague stopped. Harvest was good. Enemies were defeated. People were happy, but you were not, because you had to kill your daughter with your own hands.

Ten years later, your younger daughter turned 18. She was select, and you had to sacrifice your second daughter, as she followed her sister’s footsteps to the altar…


End file.
